


Bringing the Cheer

by amandateaches



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: An obsession with bacon, F/M, Fluff, Jokes at Bucky's expense, Sad feelings, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: When you’re feeling sad, your best friend, Sam, has just the plan to cheer you up. What over the top gesture does he have planned for you this time?
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Bringing the Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been stuck in some writer’s block, so I asked for inspiration,and the amazing @jamielea81 answered the call. She mentioned wanting some Sam best friends fluff, and this fic was born. Also, this is my first time writing for Sam, so I hope I did him justice!

“What’s the story, morning glory?” Sam exclaimed, his voice dripping with an unnecessary amount of cheer as he threw open the curtains covering your window. “Rise and shine! We’ve got some fun to get to.”

You turned towards him, wanting to grumble, but the smell of freshly cooked bacon and eggs immediately changed your tone. “Did you make breakfast?”

“Yeah, I did,” he bragged, smirking down at you triumphantly. “Now, get your ass out of that bed or I’m going to eat it all.”

He was laughing as he turned and walked out the door, and you couldn’t help but laugh in return. You’d been feeling pretty down the past few days, but you’d discovered long ago that you never really could around Sam. As your best friend, he wouldn’t let you wallow in your feelings. He’d plan the silliest things to distract you, and it almost always worked. You wondered what he could possibly have up his sleeve today…

Quickly getting dressed, you felt excitement and anticipation begin to bubble inside you. Still feeling slightly lethargic from sleep, you left the room slowly, but your pace quickened as you neared the compound’s kitchen, following the strong, wafting smell of the food of the gods: bacon.

“Mmm,” you moaned, inhaling deeply at the threshold, your eyes closing in bliss. “Sam Wilson, you are a hero among men.”

He chuckled and flipped a piece of bacon high in the air before using his spatula to gesture at the full plate already waiting for you on the table, the bacon far outnumbering the eggs, just like he knew you liked it. “I think you meant to say devastatingly handsome hero among men,” he teased, looking up to toss you a cocky wink.

A smile pulled at the corners of your mouth, but you didn’t let him see it, deciding instead to tease him a little back. “Oh yeah?” you baited him, picking up a piece of bacon and slowly taking a bite, drawing your response out. “Devastatingly handsome, huh? I didn’t know Steve helped.”

“Ha ha!” he sassed, taking the towel off his shoulder and tossing it at your head. 

You ducked, laughing, before plopping down on the barstool and digging into your food. “Where’s everyone else?”

“Training exercises.” He glanced up, wiggling his eyebrows at you. “You don’t want to know what I had to do to get the morning off.”

This time you couldn’t hold back your smile, picturing Sam explaining his excuse to Steve, with Bucky making snide remarks and Nat and Wanda laughing in the background. As one of the team’s leading doctors and technical agents, you generally provided mission support from the compound, so you didn’t need to participate in training exercises, but you knew how hard it was to get out of them. “Sam, you didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to,” he insisted, brushing away your concerns with a wave of his hand. “Besides, with Stark in the city, we’ve got the whole place to ourselves for a few hours, which was just the plan.”

You glanced up at him, pausing with a forkful of egg halfway to your mouth and smirking instead. “And, what exactly is this plan?”

“Oh, you’ll see. Now, stop trying to get any hints out of me and eat up! You don’t finish this, Barnes is gonna end up wanting some, and I’ll have to throw a plate at his face or something.

You laughed softly, knowing Sam would do pretty much anything other than admit he was actually starting to like Bucky, so you did what he said and finished up your breakfast.

After the plates were washed and put away, Sam surprised you by coming up behind you and slapping his hands over your eyes. “Sam! What are you doing?”

“It’s a surprise,” he reiterated, emphasizing the last word and turning you to face what you knew was the doorway to the outside. You stumbled slightly against him as he started to walk forward, his hands still over your eyes, but he held you securely against him, guiding your steps.

As you walked, your pulse began to quicken, feeling his solid body beneath yours, and you took a deep breath, trying to will your heart rate back down. Sam was your best friend, but that never stopped the physical reaction that ignited every time he was close to you. What was worse was that the attraction had been steadily growing into something much more than just physical, but you’d never let him know that.

After a few more steps, he stopped, bringing you to a halt along with him. You could feel his chest exhale against your back, and he adjusted his stance slightly, making you feel restless. You were about to say something, but he removed his hands before you could, revealing a giant Slip ‘N Slide stretching across a good portion of the open grass space behind the compound.

Your eyes widened in surprise and glee, and his hands dropped to your shoulders. You could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke next. “Ready for some summer fun?”

“Oh, yes!” you yelled, the freedom in your voice ringing out as you broke out of his hold and away from all of the negativity that had been surrounding you. You rushed to the start of the slide, and you could hear Sam yell out, “Wait, I brought your swimsuit!” But, it was too late, you were already sliding down, belly flopping head first in your t-shirt and jeans.

You screamed, the sound full of joy, as you cascaded down the slide, water spraying in arches above you. Sam followed close behind you, shouting “Geronimo!” before jumping in, joining you on the wet ride. When you made it to the end, the two of you ran back to the beginning, alternating between going down solo and as a pair, hands clasped, having the time of your life.

It took barely even an hour before you were too tired to go on, collapsing on the grass beside the Slip ‘N Slide for a break. Sam grabbed two towels before settling down next to you, resting on his elbows with his legs stretched out in front of him.

You laid down next to him, matching his pose before turning to take in his profile. “Thanks, Sam. I needed this.”

He grinned at you. “Oh, it’s not over yet.” With a knowing wink, he pressed a button on his watch, and, moments later, you heard a whirring sound. In the blink of an eye, a familiar red, triangular-looking drone appeared in front of the both of you, with two refreshing drinks perched on top of it.

“Oh, my, God, you are not using Redwing as your personal bartender! Tony’s gonna kill you!”

“Only if he finds out,” Sam smirked, jumping up to grab the drinks. He handed one to you before sitting back down, cross legged on the grass beside you. “Thank you, Redwing.”

He gave you a pointed look, and you laughed, shaking your head and turning to the drone. “Thank you, Redwing.”

You doubted he could’ve smiled any wider, pressing the button on his watch to send Redwing away. While his attention was diverted, you took the chance to surreptitiously watch him. He was starting to dry off, but his t-shirt still stuck to his chest, highlighting the lines of his muscles underneath. His brown eyes looked even richer in the sunlight, shining above the goatee he’d begun to let grow into a full beard.

“Good thing your watch is waterproof,” you observed out loud, trying to distract yourself from staring at him any longer.

“Yeah,” he laughed, looking down at it absentmindedly. “You know, I should’ve expected you to do this fully clothed. I don’t know why I even bothered bringing the swimsuits.”

“Yeah, you know me,” you joked, but it was only when you caught the look in his eyes that you felt the weight behind your words. “You do know me, Sam. You’re the only person in my life who really does, who would’ve thought of doing this.” You gestured at the yards-long slide covering the yard. “All this, just to cheer me up.”

He scooted closer to you, crouching onto his ankles to kneel in front of you. “I’d do just about anything to cheer you up. I’d even let you watch Cap lap me a few hundred times.”

You chuckled, about to roll your eyes, but the touch of his hand to your cheek had you drawing in a sharp intake of breath instead. His eyes searched yours, silently looking for any signs you wanted him to move away, but what you wanted was just the opposite. “Sam, your friendship is so important to me, and I’ve never wanted to do anything to risk that, so if I’m totally misreading this, just tell me I’m being an idiot, and we’ll never talk about it again, but I…really want to kiss you right now.”

He smiled, soft and slow. “Well, that just makes it easier for me to tell you I really want to kiss you pretty much every damn day.”

His lips were on yours before you could really process the words he was returning to you, but his touch made it clear. It was something you’d craved for so long, and it felt like coming out of the fog, clear and bright. Smiling against him, you linked your arms behind his neck and pulled him closer.

The kiss was lingering and lazy, but you still wanted more, sighing when he pulled away. “So…”

“So,” he echoed casually, running his fingers idly up and down your arm, driving you to distraction. You knew that while he looked unaffected, he was far from it, his breathing still coming out labored and heavy.

“Are we really doing this?”

A split second of panic flashed through his eyes. “Do you still want to?”

You stared at him for a moment, wondering if your friendship was worth risking if this didn’t work out, but, in your heart, you had no doubts. “More than anything.”

His eyes closed, the relief on his face as evident as his grin was wide. “Oh, thank God. I thought you were going to say no, and, for a second there, I was about to fake a heart attack or something just to get out of here.”

“Oh, shut up,” you laughed, pulling him in for another kiss. “Now, come on, let’s figure out a way to camouflage this slide so Bucky slips on it.”

“That’s my girl,” he whooped, jumping up to run back to the house, his hand never leaving yours.


End file.
